


Not Good Enough

by Tamawind



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, I wont tell you the end game but you can guess, M/M, but like its not, its honestly sad, relationships will become more relevant as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamawind/pseuds/Tamawind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!!!!The Title is not the official one!!!</p><p>Oikawa sighed as he sat across from Kuroo. He could feel Kuroo’s sharp gaze on him, watching him carefully. Neither of them spoke as the waitress came to their booth and presented them each with a cup of coffee which Kuroo thanked her for before she left them alone again in silence. Oikawa grabbed his cup and made it a point to not remove his gaze from the window. He knew it was just a matter of time before Kuroo confronted him about it. He knew this time he couldn’t evade the question. He knew it was time to tell him everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This shouldn't exist

Oikawa sighed as he sat across from Kuroo. He could feel Kuroo’s sharp gaze on him, watching him carefully. Neither of them spoke as the waitress came to their booth and presented them each with a cup of coffee which Kuroo thanked her for before she left them alone again in silence. Oikawa grabbed his cup and made it a point to not remove his gaze from the window. He knew it was just a matter of time before Kuroo confronted him about it. He knew this time he couldn’t evade the question. He knew it was time to tell him everything.

“So…” Kuroo says, his eyes never leaving Oikawa’s face, the way his eyebrows furrowed in a last ditch attempt to hide the emotions he knew he couldn’t hide from Kuroo.

“He hasn’t answered me.” There was no need to name the person. Both men knew all to well who the ‘he’ was.

“That’s not new Oikawa, he hasn’t answered you in 3 years” Kuroo said, carefully observing Oikawa’s movements to make sure he wouldn’t snap in the middle of the fairly crowded coffee shop.

“It’s different this time” Oikawa makes no move to elaborate instead releasing another sigh before staring out the window again, watching all the other university students walk past.

“Is this because he’s transferring here now” Oikawa’s whole body stiffens before slowly trying to calm himself down.

Kuroo recognizes the look on Oikawa’s face. After becoming roommates their first year of college and being on the same volleyball team Kuroo had learned what every little twitch meant when it came to Oikawa and right now it was painfully obvious just how much Oikawa was hurting. Kuroo felt a pang in his chest as he watched Oikawa struggle to keep a calm exterior while simultaneously breaking down completely on the inside. His knuckles turned white but he knew the only way to rope Oikawa back in was to talk to him.

“Matsukawa told me he accidentally let it slip the other day at practice. Bo also told me your spikes were uncharacteristically off yesterday. Tell me Oikawa, is what really happened between you and Iwaizumi really that horrible?” at the mention of Iwaizumi’s name Oikawa stopped breathing, his heart jumping around in his chest so much it physically hurt.

Panic set across Oikawa’s features and Kuroo swore under his breath. He pushed him too far and now Oikawa was trying to not cry as his whole body shook and the pain in his chest tightened restricting air flow into his lungs. Only tiny gasps escaped from his lips as Kuroo quickly threw money on the table before sitting OIkawa up gently rubbing his back.   “Hey, hey, look at me, Oikawa look at me. You’re okay, everything is going to be okay. That’s it, we never have to mention it again okay? You’re safe. It’s over. You’re safe” Oikawa clutched at the back of Kuroo’s shirt, if Kuroo’s mind wasn’t totally focused on calming Oikawa down he would’ve worried the smaller boy was going to rip it in half.

“Hey how about I text Bo and Kenma, we could have a practice match just the four of us. What do you say?” Oikawa had stopped shaking but his grip on Kuroo was as tight as ever and his breathing remained uneven.

“Yea… Yeah let’s do it” They were quick to leave ignoring the stares as they left with their hands intertwined. Kuroo knew if Oikawa didn’t have someone to attach him to reality the poor astronomy major would snap and never come back down from the stars.

They made there way through the campus, the walk felt shorter than usual and before either of them really knew it they could hear the loud booming voice of Bokuto through the open gym doors. “Please keep it down Bokuto-san” they could hear Kenma say even though it was useless, no one but Akaashi could get Bokuto to shut up.

“Hey, hey, hey! Look who finally showed up ready for me to kick your ass Oikawa!” Bokuto’s grin was contagious and Oikawa found himself smiling a sickly sweet smile that made Kenma hide behind his bleached bangs.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Kotaro-chan” the smile falling from his face as all his features turned deathly serious, “After all I’ve only ever completely destroyed you”.

The tension in the air grew thick but it only caused Bokuto to smile and Kuroo to smirk. “You’re on, I get Kenma” Bokuto said grinning as he grabbed Kenma, maybe a little to roughly from Kuroo’s grasp.

“Bokuto-san I would appreciate if you didn’t grab me so roughly” Kenma said, but even he had a slight smile on his lips at the prospect of going against Kuroo and Oikawa again.

“Sorry Kenma I’m just so excited did you see that look in Oikawa’s eyes! He terrified me which means he’s gonna play full out today!” Bokuto grabbed a ball from one of the many carts located around the gym.

“Since you so roughly took my boyfriend for your own team we will be serving first” Kuroo said taking the ball from Bokuto and heading back to the other side where Oikawa stood, a fire in his eyes the other boys hadn’t seen since high school.

“Walls are thin Kuroo, we all know Kenma likes it rough” Bokuto barely dodges the ball that Kuroo aimed at his head, 1-0.

“Bokuto-san please, don’t state things like that so casually” Kenma said quietly, his face red as he tried to keep all his focus on the game going on before them.

“Yea Bokuto-san, it’s actually preferable if you didn’t state it at all” Kuroo says before aiming another serve directly at Bokuto, this time however Bokuto receives it and runs up to the net as Kenma sets the ball. Right before he brings his hand down on the ball he sees Kuroo and OIkawa jumping up to block him, adjusting ever so slightly to the left he slams the ball down hitting a cross, 1-1. When he lands back on the ground everyone cringes as he screams excitedly.

“Kenma did you see that! Did you see how awesome that was!” Kenma mutters something that Bokuto takes as a yes and the game continues on.

Oikawa wasn’t worried. Sure Bokuto had powerful spikes but Kuroo was easily blocking most of his cross spikes and his occasional straight. He was worried that Kenma seemed to be really into the practice match. The look on his face was one he usually only saw in official matches. Kenma was a scary setter when he wanted to be, which is what led to Oikawa dumping the ball instead of setting it to Kuroo, like he should’ve, 5-3. They were still in the lead but the look on Kenma’s face was starting to make Oikawa's twitch in annoyance.

“Did I scare you Oikawa-san? Is that why you didn’t toss to Kuroo, were you playing it safe?” When Kenma turned his head to stare at Oikawa through the net Oikawa questioned his whole existence on this earth and reviewed every single thing he ever did leading up to this moment.

Oikawa didn’t do any more dumps the whole game. The score at the end was 35-32. Kuroo and Oikawa had won. Bokuto seemed pissed off about it but when he looked at the clock he let out a strangled scream. He ran out of the gym screaming something about Akaashi and class. Kuroo walked over to Kenma and handed him a water bottle. They talked on their own for a bit, occasionally glancing at Oikawa who was stretching, his muscles ached but it was a good ache. His serves were still great and he was setting much better then at practice the other day. The whole practice match had consumed his mind so much that the panic attack from earlier didn’t even make it into his thoughts.

Kuroo and Kenma knew better though. They knew it was just a matter of time before the setter snapped again. They knew it was only a matter of time before he showed up at practice, before Oikawa saw him. Neither of them voiced their fear but they knew they shared the same one. When Oikawa saw Iwaizumi again there was nothing any of them could do to help piece him back together and bring him back to reality. Nothing at all.

“I’m going to go, Oikawa and I still have Calculus and I’m worried about him” Kuroo said quietly so only Kenma could hear him. Kenma nodded understanding completely since he too was worried. No one really knew the full story behind Oikawa and Iwaizumi except Kageyama and he was adamant on not telling anyone, not even Hinata.

“Matsukawa said Iwaizumi should be here around 6, meaning right when you two have Calculus. He also said he’d text you where he is so we can delay them running into each other as long as possible.” Kenma said tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear as he nervously glanced at Oikawa.

“Do you think Iwaizumi wants to see him” Kenma said quietly.

“It’s been 3 years and Oikawa is relentless in his texts. I think Iwaizumi had no intention of seeing Oikawa ever again outside of volleyball.” Kuroo can’t help but to resent and dislike Iwaizumi, after over a year of him seeing first hand just how wrecked he makes Oikawa everyday and how the mere mention of his name sets Oikawa off. He can’t help but imagine Iwaizumi as the bad guy in this awful situation, even though Oikawa has told him countless times that there was no bad guy, things just sort of happened how they did. Kuroo didn’t believe him for a second.

“You’re probably right, you should get going you’re both going to be late” Kenma said standing on his tiptoes as Kuroo leaned down to connect their lips together, “Meet me in our normal spot once he’s safe” Kuroo nodded, kissing Kenma once more before yelling at Oikawa to hurry up.

Kenma watched as they both ran out of the gym. He put his water bottle down and grabbed his phone. Looking at the texts from Hinata about his practice and how awesome all the new first years are back at Karasuno. There’s also a message from Kageyama telling him to ignore anything Hinata says about him and it piques his interest, that is until not even a minute later he’s spammed with texts from Hinata. Making sure to lock the door behind him Kenma headed to his dorm room which he shared with Akaashi. The most likely situation that would greet him when he opened the door was Bokuto laying on Akaashi’s bed while Akaashi ignored his futile attempts to distract him from his homework.  
 Kenma used to wonder why Akaashi never just went to Bokuto’s room since Bokuto lived alone. He doesn’t anymore though, especially as of today, he figured Bokuto would be a more permanent resident in his dorm now that Iwaizumi was his roommate as of today. Kenma walked down the hall towards his room, not able to hear Bokuto’s voice he wonders if Akaashi gave in and went on another date instead of studying. Opening the door half expecting the room to be empty he sees Bokuto fast asleep and Akaashi deep in thought but without any books in front of him.

“Is he really as bad as Bo said” Akaashi said and Kenma didn’t even have to ask who he was talking about.

“He had a panic attack before our practice match Kuro said.” Kenma gently placed his stuff next to his bed before sitting in his desk chair so he and Akaashi could talk quietly without disturbing Bokuto.

“Really? What triggered it?” Akaashi said, his eyes widening just a bit at the news.

“Apparently Iwaizumi” Kenma said and Akaashi’s head turned so violently Kenma was scared it would fly off his shoulders.

“Iwaizumi? He was there? It’s only just now 6!” Akaashi said, voice slightly rising, he looked scared, they all had a plan to help Oikawa as much as they possibly could during this transition and just the thought that all the time and hard work put into the plan could be ruined scared him.

“No, no, just his name. Kuro only said his name and Oikawa freaked out” Kenma clarified watching as the features on his friends face returned to normal.

“Matsukawa said that Iwaizumi is here” Both Kenma and Akaashi jumped at the sound of Bokuto’s voice. Bokuto looked strangely serious, his normal dopey smile was replaced with what could only be described as a scowl and his eyes were extremely focused. Akaashi shivered when he saw the anger residing behind his boyfriend’s golden iris’ and felt pity for Iwaizumi who unknowingly pissed his boyfriend off to the point of unlikely return. If Bokuto did go to his room tonight Akaashi doubted Iwaizumi would sleep comfortably.

“Kuro and Oikawa should be in class already, that leaves us with an hour before we actually have to start thinking about where Iwaizumi is. Remember Oikawa-san can’t know what we’re doing. Despite everything that happened he’ll still insist he’s grown up enough to handle himself which we all know is a lie and if he knows we know where Iwaizumi is, he may just ask us to tell him where he is so he can confront him himself.” Kenma brushed the hair out of his face as he stared at both Bokuto and Akaashi, “That must not happen” both boys nodded as Kenma pulled out his phone. He’d look at all of Shouyo’s texts later, the one he did want to look at was Matsukawa’s.

**From: Matsukawa**

_He’s here. He seems happy, almost like his old self. I haven’t mentioned Oikawa and neither has he. I wonder if he even knows Oikawa goes here._

**To: Matsukawa**

_He knows. If he still plays volleyball he should. Oikawa was on every sports magazine after we won at nationals last year._

**From: Matsukawa**

_I just asked if he still plays, he said yes. He also said he already contacted our coach and he should be coming to join our practice at the end of this week._

Kenma frowned. Was a week really all they had until Oikawa and Iwaizumi met again. Oikawa hasn’t seen Iwaizumi since they both went off to college. They haven’t spoken in even longer. Would everything really be okay? Remembering exactly what happened earlier today Kenma decided that no, everything would not be okay. And they only had a week to prepare for the absolute destruction of one of the best setters not just on the team but in the country, and for many of them they only had a week to prepare for the absolute destruction of their best friend.

While Kenma talked with Akaashi and Bokuto, Kuroo was busy glancing between his friend and the clock on his phone. He wasn’t paying attention to the lesson, but he knew Oikawa was and that if asked would gladly give Kuroo his notes afterwards. He had gotten a text from Matsukawa that Iwaizumi was here and that he’d just be touring the campus for tonight which means it would be very easy to get from their Calculus class back to the gym for evening practice and back to the dorms without Oikawa seeing Iwaizumi at all.

“I know what you’re thinking Kuroo. I know he’s here” Oikawa said, he looked so collected Kuroo actually started to wonder if they were going through all this extra trouble for nothing.

“I didn’t say anything now did I?” Kuroo said smirking as he looked at the professor for the first time in the whole class period.

“You’re easy to read. I know you and the others are going to do something stupid to keep me from running into him” Oikawa looks at him, Kuroo is so close he can see the blue outline of his contacts around his iris’, “You guys are very sweet for thinking of me, but I handled him for a year even after what happened. I’ll be able to handle myself”

“What makes you think we’re thinking about you at all, just how conceited are you” Kuroo said trying to sneer but failing.

“Very” Oikawa said smiling, still taking down every word the professor said like a truly dedicated student, “I’m serious though when I see him. I’ll be able to handle it, you guys don’t need to try and protect me from him” Kuroo didn’t miss the way Oikawa’s body sat up straighter and the way his eyes glossed over, he certainly didn’t miss how his voice got higher towards the end.

“Unbelievable” Kuroo said chuckling to himself even though this situation wasn’t really all that humorous, “You want to see him again”.

Kuroo knew he was right when Oikawa’s eyes widened a bit and he attempted to hide his face behind his arm. Oikawa was fighting to keep down the blush that so badly wanted to appear on his face. Even after all these years, after everything he’s gone through. Iwaizumi was his best friend. He’s always been his best friend even after what happened Oikawa never once considered him anything else and now that he’s within reach he wants nothing more than to run his best friend and tell him everything thats ever gone wrong and everything thats ever gone right in his life.

“You know it wont ever be the same, even if he did become your friend again. It wont ever be like before” Kuroo stated watching you out of the corner of his eye.

Oikawa knew he was right. He knew that even if Iwaizumi had answered any of his texts their conversations would no longer feel the same. Oikawa briefly wondered if Iwaizumi’s arms still felt like home after all these years. He laughs bitterly at the thought.

“Its sad isn’t it. Best Friends for 15 years to complete strangers in 3.”

“Completely lamentable.” Kuroo confirms and Oikawa finds himself smiling.

“I wont go looking for him Kuroo” Oikawa says after a few minutes of just listening to the professor again.

“Good I’m glad” Kuroo says noticing Oikawa had stopped taking notes and resorted to staring at the ceiling.

“I know you don’t know the situation but in many ways I feel it’s my fault. However I feel I more than made up for it so this time I wont be the one begging him. I want him to beg for me” The cold hard determination in Oikawa’s eyes sent shivers down Kuroo’s spine, for a split second he actually felt pity for Iwaizumi.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Kuroo said raising an eyebrow, fully amused and excited to see Oikawa so determined.

“It’s simple really, I just ignore him” Oikawa said smiling brightly. It wasn’t a real smile, Kuroo knew that, no, this smile was much scarier. Oikawa’s smile promised no mercy for the person receiving it. For the second time that night Kuroo pitied Iwaizumi and all that was surely going to come at him.

From: Matsukawa

He has a fucking boyfriend.

For the second time that night Kuroo realized he really didn’t pity Iwaizumi at all.

When class ended Akaashi was already outside smiling at Oikawa. Kuroo watched the two walk off towards the gym. He would’ve followed them if he hadn’t already told Matsukawa to meet him outside of the library. Kuroo quickly made his way towards the library. It was late so not many people were out, many had gone off campus or already retired to their dorms for the night so the path towards the library wasn’t crowded at all. He saw Matsukawa waiting for him outside of the building and Kuroo quickly made his way over to him.   “A boyfriend?” Kuroo skips the introductions, there was no time for that, both of them needed to get to practice as soon as possible.

“Yeah, he’s a baseball player, Miyuki, according to Iwaizumi he’s a pretty big deal”

“I didn’t even know we had a baseball team honestly” Kuroo said, more than a little annoyed.

“We do, they are actually pretty good. They didn’t win nationals last year, but they were finalists.” Kuroo clicked his tongue and frowned.

“How long have they been dating” Matsukawa frowns and looks away.

“It’s really best you don’t know. If you accidentally let it slip out in front of Oikawa he won’t be happy” Kuroo can feel his patience slipping.

“How long”

“4 years”

“Call Kageyama” Kuroo says as they make their way to the gym albeit slowly.

“What? Why?” Kuroo just glares at Matsukawa.

“Why do you think” Matsukawa doesn’t respond and just dials the Karasuno senior’s number.

“Hello” Kuroo takes the phone and doesn’t give any introduction before diving right in.

“Did you know about him” Kuroo’s temper was on a thin edge.  
 “About who? Who is this?”

“About Miyuki” The line goes silent and Kuroo can feel himself getting ready to hunt down Iwaizumi himself and punch him.

“… Yes. Oikawa knows about him too.” Both Matsukawa and Kuroo’s eyes grow wide.

“What?” Kageyama grunts and mumbles about the two shouting right into his ear.

“What do you mean what, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were still best friends at the time of course he knew, he’s also friends with one of the people on the baseball team so he currently still does know about them… believe me he does” Kuroo knew Oikawa told Kageyama everything, he knew that the relationship Oikawa had with Kageyama is something no one close to Oikawa at the moment could ever have.

“Who’s the friend?” Matsukawa asked and they heard a few clicks on the other side.

“Sawamura” Kuroo furrowed his brows and Matsukawa looked shocked.

“Daichi?” Kuroo said, confused since the said boy doesn’t even go to college here, he went to the states to study abroad after high school.

“No, his first name is Eijun” Kuroo and Matsukawa let out a long drawn out ‘oh’ and Kageyama took that as his key to end the conversation.

“If that’s all I’ll be going now, please look after Oikawa, he can’t break before I even get on the team” The line goes dead and both boys rush to get changed and into the gym before they’re both considered late and forced to run laps for the first 10 minutes of practice.

Once practice started with everyone present and just barely on time Bokuto made his way over to Kuroo. No words were exchanged, the two being close friends for long enough the only thing that needed to be said was a single word, baseball. Bokuto just nodded and ran up to spike a ball Akaashi had set, being as loud and obnoxious as his usual self.

Oikawa wasn’t an idiot. He knew something was up when Kuroo appeared late with Matsukawa of all people to practice. He also was well aware that the two idiots he deems as friends, Bokuto and Kuroo, are the world’s worst whisperer’s. Granted they only said one word but that was all Oikawa needed to hear. Glancing at the clock he figured now would be a great time to leave. It was 8 o’clock and the official practice had ended a few minutes ago. Glancing around to make sure Kuroo and Bokuto were still fighting over who’s jump was higher and that Akaashi was still working with a freshman on his technique. He looked around for Kenma not automatically seeing him but soon saw him go to push Bokuto and Kuroo apart. Leaving without a second thought he took the familiar path from the gym to the baseball fields.

As Oikawa drew nearer the unmistakable sound of balls being hit by large metal bats filled his ears. He however knew Eijun would be no where near that batting cages and instead went to the bullpen. Oikawa knew who he was also going to see in there but it was nothing new. Miyuki was another Astronomy major and they shared a few classes together. They didn’t like each other at all but they were civil, if not for their own sake then for Eijun’s. When Eijun first saw Oikawa and Miyuki ready to jump at each other’s throats he was relentless and spent countless hours trying to get the two to become friends. Eventually Miyuki and Oikawa agreed that in the presence of Eijun they’d be civil.

Putting on a fake smile so Eijun wouldn’t worry and Miyuki wouldn’t be smug Oikawa walked in the bullpen. He stood silently as he watched Eijun set up for his pitch. He watched in awe as the boy twisted and threw his body in ways Oikawa couldn’t even dream of. “Ahhh Ei-chan! You’re pitches are amazing as usual!” Oikawa said, actually meaning what he said.

Miyuki stared at Oikawa. No emotion on his face just yet since he was trying to figure out as to why the superstar volleyball player was here. It wasn’t like this was the first time Oikawa had shown up at the field but usually he just waited for Eijun in the other boys dorm room.

“Oh Miyuki! You must be so happy today, but you shouldn’t smile, it ruins your complexion” The smile on Oikawa’s face said innocence but one look into his eyes and anyone could tell it was anything but.

“Don’t you worry I’m ecstatic, I doubt moving tomorrow will be an easy task considering how sore I’ll be” Strike one, Oikawa was slowly losing his cool.  
 “Well if you can’t make it to our first class I’ll be sure to take notes for you” Oikawa just wanted to talk to Eijun and leave, Miyuki knew too much and had every available resource to completely ruin him and he really didn’t want to be around long enough for him to do that.

“Oh would you take some for Iwa-chan too” Miyuki’s smile turns downright evil as he see’s any composure Oikawa had left dissolve, “Oh? What’s this, the Great King Oikawa didn’t know his best friend was going to be in his class? I thought you of all people would have his schedule” Oikawa could feel himself slipping, Miyuki’s words stabbing him in the chest. Miyuki was playing dirty, throwing words he knew were no longer true, words Oikawa once said to him a long time ago, back in his face. Strike two.

“Since when do you call him Iwa-chan?” Oikawa says not even attempting to mask the venom in his words, by now a small crowd had formed and Eijun looked torn about what he should do.

“Since the day he chose me over you” Strike three.

Two pairs of hands grab Oikawa as he shouts at Miyuki who just stands there with a smug grin on his face. Eijun looks horrified at what Miyuki just said and throws his glove at his face. Oikawa is brought to the second field where he goes to sit on the bleachers. Eijun doesn’t take long to sit next to him, both sit in silence and look at the stars.

“He didn’t mean it” Eijun said and Oikawa just shook his head.

“Don’t, he did and if I was in his position I’d probably say the same thing”

“I know you told me some of what happened but what did he mean by he chose Miyuki” Eijun looked up at Oikawa and Oikawa could feel the tears well up at the corner of his eyes at the memory.

“He means what he said Ei-chan, he made his choice and it wasn’t me” Eijun just groaned.

“I wish you told me the whole story! Miyuki wont even tell me it he just smirks and tells me to ask you” Oikawa wanted to be happy that Miyuki was at least keeping his promise to keep the whole thing a secret but he really wished he had told Eijun himself about it.

“He probably wants me to relive every awful, terrible moment for his own personal enjoyment.”

“Oikawa?” Oikawa only hum’s in response, tracing the constellations in his mind to calm himself.  
 “Are they awful, terrible moments for Miyuki?” The question is innocent enough but it causes Oikawa’s heart to hurt.

“Hmm," Oikawa tilts his head up a bit and thinks of some of the moments just long enough to remember, not relive, "some of them yes, but for the most part my awful terrible moments are some of the best moments of his life"

Eijun doesn’t ask anymore questions and Oikawa is silently grateful. He’s not entirely sure he can handle anything more today. When the air gets too cool for Eijun and Oikawa’s preference they both say goodnight and head their separate ways. Eijun giving a final glance at Oikawa, wondering if the older boy really would be okay after today.

Oikawa walks back to the dorm in silence, his thoughts were overwhelmingly loud and he just wanted to sleep. Walking into his room he saw Kuroo with a look of concern on his face. Oikawa sighed, he should’ve known.

“You’re shit at protecting me from him, did you know that?” Oikawa said as he stripped out of his gym clothes.

“Is that where you were? Were you with him?” Kuroo said sounding like he wouldn’t at all be surprised if you said yes.

“No, but he is in my first period class tomorrow. Looks like I really do have the best luck right Kuroo?” Oikawa smiled, trying to convince himself more than anyone that he was completely okay with the situation.

“Who told you that?” Kuroo said, not sounding surprised since he had been told earlier Iwaizumi’s schedule.

“Oh just Miyuki, I ran into him when I went to say hi to Eijun after practice” Oikawa tried to seem nonchalant, like it was completely normal to have normal conversations with your ex best friends boyfriend.

“Get some sleep Oikawa, Akaashi is going to go with you to class tomorrow” Oikawa wanted to argue, wanted to say he was perfectly capable on his own but he knew that wasn’t the case. He knew that with Miyuki and now Iwaizumi in one class he would probably make it out of the class alive but definitely not sane.

“Thank you” was all he said before pulling the covers over himself and forcing himself into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

_“So Iwa-chan when do I get to meet this mystery man Miyuki” Oikawa said one day as he and Iwaizumi walked home from practice._

_Iwaizumi and Miyuki had been dating for 5 months now and for some reason Iwaizumi was nervous to introduce Oikawa to the other. Always making up excuses as to why they all couldn’t hang out together._

_“Maybe never after today Shittykawa, you missed 6 serves in our practice match and lost us a set” Iwaizumi was grasping at strings, looking for a reason, any reason to keep his best friend and boyfriend apart, unluckily for him, both of them knew that._

_Oikawa wasn’t exactly the happiest person when he found out Iwaizumi had a boyfriend. It wasn’t because his best friend since the age of 2 was dating a boy. It was because that boy wasn’t him. At first Oikawa had hoped it was a fling, vowing to confess to Iwaizumi the day he and Miyuki broke up. But as weeks passed and then months passed Oikawa found in increasingly difficult to convince himself that Iwaizumi and Miyuki’s relationship was ‘just a fling’. Especially after meeting said ‘fling’ at Iwaizumi’s birthday party, a party Iwaizumi had conveniently forgotten to tell Oikawa about. The only reason Oikawa had been there was to drop off his present and maybe steal a bit of cake Mrs. Iwaizumi undoubtedly baked._

_“Iwa-chan why didn’t you tell me you were having a party!” Oikawa said, trying not to sound utterly devastated at the fact his best friend didn’t invite him to his 18th birthday party._

_“Oikawa, why are you here?” If asked to pinpoint the exact point where everything went wrong in his life, Oikawa would go to this exact one._

_“What do you mean Iwa-chan? I always come over to give you your present on your birthday” To say he wasn’t almost in tears was a severe understatement, Oikawa was doing everything in his power to just stand still and accept the fact Iwaizumi forgot what you’ve done for the last 15, no 16 years of your life._

_“You can’t be here” Was all he said, the setter could hear his world falling apart around him like broken glass._

_“Hajime! Your mother said the cakes ready whenever you are” Oikawa stood in shock as he saw the guy who just called Iwaizumi by his first name waltz up and gently kiss Iwaizumi on the cheek like it was the most natural thing in the world._

_“Miyuki?” Oikawa said, guessing that this was the famous boyfriend he wasn’t allowed to meet._

_“Oikawa you can’t be here” was all Iwaizumi said as he allowed his fingers to intertwine with Miyuki’s._

_“Why not?” Oikawa was pouting, he knew it and he couldn’t help himself, his supposed best friend was having a birthday party, didn’t invite him, didn’t introduce him to his boyfriend and didn’t want him to stay, so yeah he was upset._

_“I don’t want you here” There was no sugar coating Iwaizumi’s words. They dug into Oikawa’s skin like daggers dipped in venom, even if he took the knives out the venom would still be there, it would always be there, a constant reminder of the day he stopped being good enough._

_Oikawa wasn’t at school for the rest of the week._

_“Oi, Shittykawa get up you’re going to school today” Oikawa groaned and opened his eyes to see a very angry Iwaizumi looming over him, memories of the other night he tried so hard to block out came flooding back and Oikawa held back a sob._

_“Iwa-chan” Oikawa’s voice was soft and he sounded vulnerable. Something Iwaizumi hadn’t heard in a long while._

_“I wish it was me that you dated” Oikawa watches through blurry eyes as Iwaizumi’s face turns red._

_“Dumbass” was the only response Iwaizumi could form before bending down and kissing Oikawa on the lips. He quickly pulled away when Oikawa started to actually respond to the kiss. He ran out, Oikawa didn’t go to school again that day._

_A few weeks after the kiss both boys have become professionals in the art of pretending it never even happened. Oikawa even tried to convince himself it was some hazy dream and that it never actually occurred, Iwaizumi was just trying to forget how nice Oikawa’s lips felt against his own. They were both heading to a bar to meet up with Miyuki, it’ll be the first time Oikawa and Miyuki are actually formally introduced to each other._

_For Miyuki he see’s it immediately in Oikawa, he doesn’t miss the glances he throws at his boyfriend, doesn’t miss the way he says ‘Iwa-chan’ as if to prove he’s the one who truly has Iwaizumi despite Miyuki being his boyfriend. He does however miss the look Iwaizumi sends back at Oikawa, and the small genuinely happy smile as he calls his best friend a dumb ass. No, all Miyuki see’s is Oikawa, Iwaizumi’s best friend who’s also more than just a little in love with him._

_The three start hanging out more often and by the fourth time anyone could see it was an all out war between Oikawa and Miyuki. Each fighting for the attention of the boy they loved, each attacking each other viciously and without mercy._

_“I’m Iwa-chan’s best friend he’d never throw away what we have for anyone” There was fire behind Oikawa’s eyes as he dared Miyuki to try and rival he and Iwaizumi’s 16 years together._

_“He didn’t even want you at his birthday party what makes you think he wants to keep you around for the rest of his life” Miyuki sneered back, fire burning just as brightly behind his._

_“What makes you think he’s going to keep you?” Oikawa says, resorting to such a childish retort since he really has no way to prove Iwaizumi really wants him around at all._

_“If the way I made him scream my name last night is any indication I doubt I’ll be going anywhere Oikawa Tooru” Oikawa was going to respond but Iwaizumi was making his way back to the table so all he could do was sit in rage and deal with Miyuki’s self satisfied, smug look all throughout dinner._

_Yes, it was painfully clear the degree of rancor held between Oikawa and Miyuki was huge. If you were anyone but Iwaizumi of course. Iwaizumi only saw the two of them as good friends and if asked he’d tell anyone that they had immediately hit it off. Unfortunately Iwaizumi wasn’t that far off in his statement. Yes both Miyuki and Oikawa had hit it off but not in the way originally implied._

_“I know your secret” Miyuki had said one day, it was the first time either had been alone with each other without Iwaizumi around, “You like my boyfriend”. Miyuki didn’t phrase it as a question and Oikawa knew there was no trying to play it off with the sophomoric baseball player._

_“Of course I do he’s my best friend” Oikawa refused to give in to Miyuki’s blatant attempt at riling him up._

_“Oikawa Tooru, we both know what I meant by like, although you are a bit slow so I’ll put it bluntly,” Miyuki moved until his face was just centimeters from the other boys face, “You’re in love with my boyfriend”._

_Oikawa’s gaze darkened. The stupid smug smirk resting on Miyuki’s face was the most hideous thing he’d ever had the unfortunate of seeing. Oikawa seethed in rage, not wanting to admit he was right but not wanting to say he was wrong either._  
_“Fuck. You” Oikawa spat out, eyes widening in horror as the grin on Miyuki’s face turned downright terrifying._

_“I thought you’d never ask” The kiss isn’t gentle and isn’t pleasant. It’s full of too much teeth and too much tongue. The taste of iron mixes in with the two boys messy kiss. It’s awful and sickening and both members of it hate it with all of their being. Yet neither ever stopped, not until graduation came around and Iwaizumi started getting suspicious of Oikawa spending so much time with Miyuki._

_“It seems like you hang out with Miyuki more than me his boyfriend does” Iwaizumi said one day when Oikawa said he was going to see the other boy after practice._

_“Ah Iwa-chan! Don’t worry shouldn’t you be happy that the two people closest to you get along so well” Oikawa flashed a huge smile and Iwaizumi scowled._

_“Just tell him I’ll text him when I get back home and that I love him” Oikawa kept the smile on his face until Iwaizumi was out of sight, as he started towards the baseball players house his eyes turned murderous and his scowl downright terrifying._

_“Iwa-chan should say he loves me, not you” that was the only warning Miyuki got before Oikawa attacked his mouth, Oikawa felt the smug grin on Miyuki’s face against his lips and bit down on Miyuki’s lower lip, hearing the moan caught in the others throat just spurred him on._

_“Shit I missed a call from Hajime” Miyuki said as he rushed out of bed, putting his glasses on his face as he quickly called him back, Oikawa just scowled, laying on his stomach wondering why he wasn’t the one Iwaizumi was calling._

_“I don’t like you two hanging out” Iwaizumi had said one day to Oikawa after practice._

_“What? Why not?” Oikawa stopped breathing for a second as all the things he and Miyuki had done behind closed doors popped up in his head, did Iwaizumi find out?_

_Iwaizumi doesn’t reply but Oikawa understands by the look on his face. This was it, the moment Oikawa dreaded. Iwaizumi was finally all Miyuki’s. Oikawa swallowed the bile that threatened to enter his mouth before nodding._

_“I understand Iwa-chan,” He said softly, plastering the fakest smile he's ever produced on his face as he called Miyuki to tell them they could no longer hang, he could've never missed the look of relief that crossed Iwaizumi’s face as he did so._

_“I guess this is it” Oikawa thought before walking away from Iwaizumi, not even bothering to say goodbye._

**_█ █ █_ **

_“Iwa-chan but you’re my best friend, I-I really need you right now” Oikawa said, trying to control the tears from flowing from his eyes. He didn’t want Miyuki to see him cry. Not like this._

_“Go away shittykawa can’t you see I’m trying to go on a date with my boyfriend” Iwaizumi saw the boy flinch, saw the way the tears brimmed over and fell down the gentle slope of his face. He saw it all but he didn’t care, he hadn’t cared. Oikawa wasn’t his to look after, Miyuki was._

_“Hajime you should go,” Miyuki said, he hated Oikawa yes, but the usually so composed brunette was an absolute mess and it was starting to scare him, “I’m not used to him looking so…” broken, broken was what Miyuki was going to say._

_“No, I’m not going to keep doing this. This is the fourth time he has stopped us from going out. I’m sick of it, I’m sick of it, goodbye Oikawa please don’t wait up or call.” Miyuki watched wide eyed as Iwaizumi left a completely shattered Oikawa in the middle of the street, crying and standing on shaky knees._

_Miyuki watched him fall and where he should’ve felt bad he was happy. Happy because Hajime had finally chosen him first._

 

* * *

 

Like promised Akaashi was waiting for Oikawa outside of his room. He looked worried but Oikawa was grateful he didn’t voice his concerns. It was too early to talk and he hadn’t even gotten any coffee in him yet. The silence wasn’t comfortable but it wasn’t uncomfortable either. Neither Akaashi nor Oikawa had any intentions on starting a conversation, especially since they knew what was coming. Both quietly though it was best to prolong the inevitable as long as possible while waiting for their coffee. Once both had their cups of coffee in hand and walking across campus Oikawa broke the silence.

“This is so annoying, I keep looking over my shoulder and glancing around everywhere. It’s like that music they play right before a jump scare in a horror movie is on a constant loop in my head and I’m just waiting for the terrifying Iwa-chan to come out and eat me whole” Akaashi hummed in agreement, not awake enough to dignify Oikawa’s rambles with an answer.

“Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you. You’d love if Iwa-chan just ate you whole” Oikawa would forever deny he shrieked if asked by anyone.

“You know,” Miyuki said, the arrogant smirk on his face only intensifying at Oikawa’s reaction, “He did something similar except he didn’t eat me, he sucked me,” He stares directly into Oikawa’s eyes as he say’s the next word, “whole”.

“I’d so punch you if Akaashi wasn’t holding me back” Oikawa spat back, Akaashi not ever near him.

“Now we can’t do that can we? What would Iwa-chan say to you damaging the love of his life” Miyuki’s grin makes Oikawa want to throw him out of a window, here Miyuki was again using one of Oikawa’s own saying against him.

“You can stop you know, we get it you’re an asshole now please shut up it is too early to listen to any of this bullshit” Oikawa briefly wondered why Akaashi was sent with him out of all of his friends.

“Your Akaashi right? Iwa-chan said you were an amazing setter, he said he couldn’t wait to spike some of your sets” Oikawa didn’t miss the smirk tossed at him while Miyuki was speaking.

“That’s it you son of a—“ Oikawa lunged forward and this time Akaashi did actually hold him back.

“Oikawa” Oikawa freezes, Akaashi wasn’t the one who said his name.

“Fuck this” Oikawa didn’t even look back to the source of the voice, he just ran as fast as he could, accidentally spilling his and Akaashi’s coffee.  
 “I lied,” He whispered to himself as he entered the gym, “I wasn’t ready… I wasn’t ready at all.”

When Akaashi finally found Oikawa he was in the middle of a jump serve, from the looks of the balls on the other side of the net he had been at it for at least half an hour. Akaashi didn’t speak, he knew Oikawa didn’t need someone to tell him how to deal with it, he needed someone to listen. Entering the gym he went to collect the balls on the other side of the court. Akaashi trusted Oikawa enough to aim somewhere that wasn’t at him when he served so he didn’t bother telling the other to stop. Filling up one cart he pushed it towards Oikawa and started with filling the other one.

“Who does he think he is Akaashi,” Oikawa said grabbing a ball, “First he starts calling Iwaizumi, Iwa-chan, the nickname I gave him when we were kids.” Oikawa throws up the ball and performs a perfect jump serve.

“Then he brags about how sore he’ll be because of Iwa-chan then straight up tells me he got his dick sucked last night” Akaashi actually gets a little intimidated by the look in Oikawa’s eyes. The ball that Oikawa serves hits the court at a frightening speed, someone would definitely break their arms trying to receive that.  
 “Why does he do that Akaashi? Why does he rub it in my face and use my own words against me all the time? Doesn’t he,” Akaashi’s heart broke as he saw Oikawa’s eyes glossed over in an attempt to not completely break down, “Doesn’t he already know he won” Akaashi sees the tears and immediately rushes over to hold and comfort his friend.

“Oikawa, I’m so sorry I can’t even imagine what you’re going through right now” Akaashi closed his eyes and rubbed OIkawa’s back in soothing circles as he broke down into sobs.

“He won Akaashi so why? Why does he keep bothering me” Akaashi didn’t have an answer so he stayed silent.

“You weren’t causing trouble were you?” Iwaizumi asked his boyfriend, staring at the two spilled coffee cups on the ground in front of him.

“Me? Never,” Miyuki said, smiling as he pecked his boyfriend on the lips, “Just saying hello to an old friend”.  
 “That conversation didn’t look at all friendly Kaz” Iwaizumi said disapprovingly but with a small smile on his lips.

“What can I say, he’s as sensitive as ever” Miyuki intertwined his fingers with Iwaizumi’s before stepping over the spilled coffee and heading to class.

“You would know all about how sensitive he is, wouldn’t you Kazuya” Iwaizumi said and Miyuki didn’t miss the anger laced underneath his tone.

“I thought you were over me sleeping with Oikawa” Miyuki said, not wanting to get in another argument over the same topic that has been brought up a thousand times between the two.

“I am” Iwaizumi said and it was true, he was, it was over and he had worked it out with Miyuki.

It still didn’t lessen his anger that the two people he trusted the most had completely decimated his trust and essentially stabbed him in the back more than once. Miyuki squeezed Iwaizumi’s hand tighter, he hated fighting and didn’t want to do it anymore. Iwaizumi saw the fear on his boyfriends face and quickly kissed it away, “You need to stop worrying so much, I think I can see some gray hairs coming in already” Iwaizumi smiled as his boyfriend frantically searched his hair for the gray hair that didn’t actually exist.

“I hate you” Miyuki said, pouting when he finally gave up looking through his hair.

“Sure you do now lets get to class” The two made there way across campus, completely unaware of the two pairs of golden eyes following their every move.

“I don’t like him” That was the first thing Bokuto said to Kenma about Miyuki.

“Bokuto-san did you hear that” Kenma had a look of deep concentration on his face as he sat with Bokuto at a cafe they had agreed on after Iwaizumi and Miyuki had entered their classroom.

“Hear what? Him talking about Iwaizumi sucking his dick” Bokuto was restless, moving every few seconds and clenching his hand around his glass of water, the earlier confrontation made him want to spike a ball straight into Iwaizumi’s stupid face, Miyuki’s too.

“No. Miyuki said he slept with Oikawa.” Kenma watched as Bokuto scrunched his face up, thinking back to the conversation they had overheard (eavesdropped on).

“Holy shit, your right! He totally said that and Iwaizumi knew too! Holy shit do you think that’s what happened and that’s why they aren’t friend anymore?” Bokuto looked like he was about to call the rest of the gang here to fill them in but the shake of Kenma’s head stopped him.

“No. It doesn’t add up. Oikawa is in love with Iwaizumi, not Miyuki” Kenma was positive there was more going on and it was eating him up that he couldn’t figure it out.

“Then why’d he sleep with Miyuki” Bokuto said, the confusion was very easy to read on his face.

“I don’t know, but I know who might” Leaving a tip for the waitress despite only ordering waters both boys left the cafe and headed towards the baseball fields.

The sound of balls hitting metal bats was foreign to the two volleyball players and Kenma actually flinched every time he heard the two pieces of equipment connect. Bokuto seemed excited having no exposure to any other sport than volleyball he had hundreds of questions and only a few that Kenma could actually answer.

“Oi Kenma! What’s that huge thing!” Bokuto said staring at a machine inside a cage.

“That Bokuto-san throws balls for the players to hit” Kenma said, not actually sure what the official name for the machine was but doubting Bokuto even cared.

“Um, excuse me” Kenma and Bokuto turned around to see a small pink haired boy in a baseball uniform.

“Are you on the baseball team! That’s so cool, I’m Bokuto I’m one of the top 5 aces in the country for volleyball!” Bokuto held out a hand as he towered over the much smaller pink haired boy.

“Ah, yes I am on the baseball team, nice to meat you Bokuto-san my names Haruichi can I help you?” Kenma studied the shorter boy, not being able to see the others eyes was unsettling.  
 “Yes! Do you know where we can find Sawamura Eijun!” Bokuto’s voice was so loud practically everyone was staring at him. Kenma moved himself behind Bokuto, not liking all the attention.  
 “Please try to be more quiet Bokuto-san” Kenma said sighing before moving his eyes towards the ground, he really should’ve brought his DS.

“What do you want with Eijun” Haruichi said and Kenma could tell he was getting defensive.

“We just want to talk to him about our friend, Oikawa” Kenma said, quietly of course.

Haruichi nodded, he of course knew of Oikawa and figured it must be important if these two came all the way over here, “Follow me” He says and leads the party of two away from the first field and onto the second where two figures are racing around.

“I’m sorry this may take moment” They watch as Haruichi runs over to the two figures and only look a bit surprised when both speed up in their running. Kenma and Bokuto watch Haruichi chase them both down, they watch as his lips move to form words but stand too far away to hear any of them.

Suddenly one of the figures stops and Haruichi points to Kenma and Bokuto. Bokuto waves shouting a huge “hey, hey, hey” as the figure moved closer. “Woah! You’re so tall!” The person says, Kenma takes a wild guess and assumes this person is Eijun.

“I know right! Isn’t it awesome!” Bokuto and Eijun started talking about the advantages of height.

“Sorry Bokuto-san but remember why we’re here” Kenma said, noticing how many people seemed to have entered the second field since they had.

“Oh yea you’re right Kenma! I almost forgot! You’re Eijun right?” The boy puffed his chest out and stood up as straight as he could.   “Of course, who else would be this universities best pitcher and ace” Bokuto’s eyes lit up but Kenma cut him off before he started gushing over how awesome being an ace was.

“We have a question we were wondering if you could answer it.” Eijun turned to face Kenma and nodded his head.

“Of course I can, whats the question?” Eijun said smiling and Kenma couldn’t help but hate how loud he was.

“Did you know Miyuki slept with Oikawa” Eijun’s face held the look of panic, not shock like Kenma thought it would.

“Bokuto! I can’t believe you yelled that! That was super duper secret. Like National security level secret!” Eijun says, eyes sweeping over the field and landing on one spot in particular.

“Shit” That was the only warning they got before they heard someone scream.

“MIYUKI DID WHAT!”

Thankfully for Kenma after Kuramochi’s outburst there was no more yelling. It was still loud since none of the other boy’s had ever heard of anything like “inside voices” or “whispering”. As Kenma glared hard at Bokuto’s back he was willing to bet money that to all three of his companions those two things were very much foreign concepts.

“I can’t believe the bastard didn’t even tell me!” Kuramochi said, Kenma almost pitied Miyuki when he saw the look in the others eye.

“Maybe he wanted to keep it a secret, Oikawa didn’t tell us” Kenma said, his voice low and soft, a small part of him hoped the others would copy his tone of voice so that the pounding in his head could stop.

“He told me, both of them told me actually” Eijun said, sitting up straight with a proud look on his face.

“Idiot,” Kuramochi kicked Eijun in the back of his knees, causing the younger boy to crumble onto the ground, “You probably bothered them both none stop, I’d tell you who I was sleeping with too if it got you to shut up”

Eijun got up, not bothering to wipe of the dirt on his uniform, “But I know who you’re sleeping with, you’re sleeping with Ryo—“ Kuramochi kicked Eijun again but this time much harder and on his back causing the younger one to again fall and this time have a violent coughing fit.

“Woah are you okay?” Bokuto said, glancing nervously between the two, he could see the underlying look of friendship between the two baseball players but it didn’t help calm him down much.

“Wait, so Miyuki slept with Oikawa right?” Kenma and Bokuto nodded, Eijun did too but he decided sitting on the ground was much safer so no one saw him nod.  
 “When did he manage that, he’s been dating Iwaizumi for like 4 years,” Kuramochi’s eyes widened as he looked at Kenma who just nodded, “No way”.

“Wait what, what’s going on?” Eijun said finally standing up but positioning himself beside Bokuto.

“Tell me he didn’t, Miyuki’s a dick for sure but he’s not… No” Kuramochi looked like he had just uncovered national security clearance information, he also looked like he regretted it big time.

“What? What is it! Why is no one saying anything” Eijun said looking between the three people in front of him.

“Miyuki cheated on Iwaizumi” Kuramochi said, the disbelief still clearly shown in his eyes.

“And Iwaizumi knows about the whole thing” Bokuto said, carefully watching Kuramochi’s movements so he can move Eijun out of the way just incase.

“That fucking bastard” Kuramochi walked away from the small group in the middle of the second field.

“I should go after him, Miyuki’s one of his closest friends so this is just a lot to take it for him, I hope to see you around more!” Eijun said bowing in front of the two volleyball players.

“Come by the gym some time! I’ll teach you how to spike if you teach me how to pitch” Bokuto said smiling so wide staring at it hurt Kenma’s cheeks.

“Really! That’s so cool! I’ll definitely come by soon!” Eijun smiled just as wide and waved goodbye as he ran to catch up with Kuramochi.

As Kenma and Bokuto exited the field and started to walk back to the dorms they realized just how late it was. The lights on the field had stopped them from noticing the stars scattered throughout the night.

“You shouldn’t have invited him to the gym” Kenma said when the baseball fields were nothing but a small dot of light behind them.

“I like him, he’s got a lot of energy, did you see how fast he was running!” Bokuto said running a few feet before stopping and waiting for Kenma to catch up.

“How’s Iwaizumi as a roommate” Kenma said, not bothering to continue on the conversation about Eijun.

“He’s okay I guess, Akaashi made me stay in my room last night and promise to be nice to him, something about how he hasn’t done anything to us yet so I have no reason to hate him.” Kenma hummed in agreement, he had told Kuroo a similar thing.

“He said something though, something that actually made me listen to Akaashi” Bokuto said, turning uncharacteristically quite.

“What did he say” Kenma said, staring up at the much bigger man beside him.

“He said he thinks he’s going to ask Kazuya to marry him soon. And just, fuck Kenma, just the look in his eyes and the complete adoration on his face, you can’t fake that, you can’t fool yourself into thinking it’s not real” Bokuto looked very torn about the whole thing. On one end Oikawa was one of his best friends but Iwaizumi and him were close in high school as well and he can’t hate him over loving someone that deeply, he just can’t.

“It’s okay Bokuto” Kenma said gently laying a hand on Bokuto’s arm in an attempt to comfort him.  
 “You’re allowed to like him, you don’t have to hate him because of Oikawa” Kenma spoke those words not only for Bokuto but for himself too.

“Yea it’s just. Kenma, this is all so fucked up. I need to sleep but seeing Iwaizumi will only cause me to freak out more.” Kenma nodded knowing Bokuto was fiercely loyal to his friends and this whole situation is probably too much considering he considers both of the people in the equation his friends.

“I’ll call Akaashi it’ll be okay Bokuto. No ones going to hate you for liking Iwaizumi. He was all our friend too at one point” Bokuto sniffled and let himself be sat down at the nearest bench where Kenma called Akaashi who showed up not even five minutes later.

“Thank you Kenma for staying with him” Akaashi said gently pulling Bokuto up into a hug and rubbing his back.

“It’s really not an issue, I have to go though Kuro is waiting for me” Kenma quickly got up as Akaashi released Bokuto from the hug but still kept a hand on his back gently rubbing soothing circles on it.

“Be safe, see you tomorrow Kenma” Akaashi said and Kenma nodded.  
 “You too”

Akaashi and Bokuto watched Kenma walk for a few minutes before taking their own leave.

“Babe, you’re allowed to be friends and you’re allowed to like anyone you want. Oikawa wont hate you because you and Iwaizumi are friendly, I promise and if he is just mention it to Kuroo and he’ll straighten everything out okay? No one hates you I promise” Bokuto grips Akaashi’s hand tighter and nods stiffly, his eyes were glossed over and Akaashi knew that he was still holding back tears.

“Everything will work out just wait” Akaashi said not only for Bokuto for himself as well.

Everything will work out. Everything had to work out.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually would like if someone could beta this as I continue writing chapters if you're interested my Tumblr is turntechbio and my kik is nevervperfect! Please contact me if you're interested or write it in the comments below with a way to contact you!


End file.
